Combat Engineers
|upkeep = |prereq = None |production_struc = Regimental Field Headquarters |reinforce_cost = |health = |infantry_type = Infantry |weapon = Mosin Nagant Bolt-Action Rifles |produces = Razor Wire Fence * Builds a fence of barbed wire, which infantry cannot pass through. * Costs nothing. * Build time: 3 seconds per piece Fire Pit * Builds a Campfire, preventing Infantry from freezing to death. * Costs . Trip Wire Flare * Creates a Trip Wire Flare, an invisible flare that once activated by an enemy infantry squad lights up, revealing their position. * Requires Veterancy 1. * Costs . TM-35 Mine * Lays a nasty explosive trap for any unlucky Tank or Soldier, damaging Vehicles and killing Infantry. * Costs . * Build time: 11 seconds per piece Demolition Charge * Leaves a massive bundle of dynamite on target location. Detonated manually. * Destroys Vehicles, Buildings, Cover, and kills Infantry. * Costs . * Cooldown: 10 seconds * Build time: 6 seconds ' Fuel Cache' * Builds a Fuel Cache on a captured territory, increasing Fuel income per minute by . * Costs . * Build time: 21 seconds ' Munitions Cache' * Builds a Munitions Cache on a captured territory, increasing Munitions income per minute by . * Costs . * Build time: 21 seconds Special Rifle Command * Builds the Special Rifle Command, allowing you to call in more powerful units, like the Scout Sniper and Penal Battalion. * Costs * Build time: 24 seconds Support Weapon Kampeneya * Builds the Support Weapon Kampeneya, allowing you to call in many support weapons to augment basic infantry, like the ZiS-3 Field Gun and PM-42 82 mm Mortar. * Costs * Build time: 24 seconds Tankoviy Battalion Command * Builds the Tankoviy Battalion Command, allowing for the creation of Soviet medium armor, like the T-34/76 medium tank and T-70 light tank. * Costs * Build time: 45 seconds Mechanized Armor Kampeneya * Builds the Mechanized Armor Kampeneya, allowing you to request power support armor pieces, like the SU-76 Assault Gun and the SU-85 tank destroyer. * Costs * Build time: 40 seconds ML-20 152mm Gun-Howitzer * Costs * Build time: 90 seconds * Only available to certain commanders |num_products = 12 |abilities = ' Repair' * Restores HP to any Building, Bridge, or Vehicle. * Costs nothing. Cut Wire * Cuts through any Razor fence on the battlefield. * Requires Hazard Removal Package. * Costs nothing. |num_abilities = 2 |upgrades = ' ROKS-3 Flamethrower' * Upgrades an Engineer with a ROKS-3 Flamethrower, giving them additional anti-infantry and anti-building capabilities. * Costs * Takes 20 seconds to install ' Hazard Removal Package' * Replaces one of the Engineers' rifles with a mine detector and grants the ability to cut razor wire. * Costs * Takes 10 seconds to install |num_upgrades = 2 |armor = 1 |firing range = 35 metres }} Combat Engineers are weak but potent soldiers that fulfill a variety of essential roles on the battlefield. Overview Engineers, early in the game, are essential for a commander to have in order to capture points and build command buildings, to call in more troops. Later on, when armor is more common, they should either stay with Soviet tanks for support or stay a bit back to repair vehicles after firefights. Armed with Mosin-Nagant rifles, Combat Engineers have less firepower than most other engineer units but a longer effective range. Engineers are able to construct two battlefield defenses- the TM-35 mine and fences of Razor Wire. The TM-35 mines are triggered by both Vehicles and Infantry, so at the same time less are required and more are required. Razor wire, remember, costs nothing, and is excellent for denying the enemy access to certain zones in urban environment, and funneling enemy troop movements. The wire, however, is easily destroyed and driven through by any enemy vehicle. Use mines and wire in conjunction - the enemy infantry is unable to get through, so the mines are saved for the vehicles that break the wire. One insane tactic, if you lack any anti-tank weapons, is to flank an enemy Vehicle and then quickly plant a demolition charge before the Vehicle has a chance to drive away, and as soon as the engineers are a safe distance away (Of if you don't care, as soon as they finish construction) and set off the charge. The charge is powerful enough to destroy everything short of the heaviest vehicles. Production Razor Wire Fence * Costs nothing * Takes 3 seconds to build per piece Barbed Wire is an anti-infantry obstacle. Infantry cannot pass through or vault over a piece of Barbed Wire, and have to go around it. Place Barbed Wire along infantry approach-routes to funnel them into a killing zone, i.e. an area covered by machine guns and/or mortars. This ensures that the enemy cannot flank your positions, and has to come straight into your line of fire. Barbed Wire can be run over by almost all Vehicles without a moment's thought, so avoid placing it in areas where vehicles (both yours and the enemies) are likely to pass. Also, remember that enemy Pioneer Squads can dismantle Barbed Wire if they were upgraded with hazard removal kit. Fire Pit * Costs This ability is available on winter Maps only. The engineers can build fire pits to keep troops warm and prevent them from freezing to death Trip Wire Flare * Requires Veterancy 1. * Costs . When deployed, can be used to reveal a large part of the map when tripped by enemy. TM-35 Mine * Costs . * Takes 11 seconds to build per piece Mines are powerful bombs that are buried underneath the ground. Whenever an enemy unit moves over a Mine, it will detonate with incredible force, usually destroying or at least heavily damaging the enemy. This specific type of mine is indiscriminate, detonating regardless of the type of enemy unit that passes over it. Therefore, both enemy infantry and vehicles will trigger the Mine. Your own units and vehicles can move freely over any mine set by friendly forces without detonating it. Mines should be set as a preliminary defensive measure against incoming enemy attacks, while permanent emplacements are being set up, or as part of a more complex line of defenses. You can use Barbed Wire to funnel enemies into a minefield. Mines are also useful anti-vehicle tools on ice; the explosion of the mines combined with the weight of the vehicle will send it to an icy grave. Note that Mines can explode if struck with enough force (for example artillery shelling), so it is possible to clear away enemy mines by bombarding them. Also, engineer-type units can dismantle mines if they were equipped with hazard removal package. Demolition Charge * Costs * Cooldown: 10 seconds * Takes 6 seconds to build * Activation: Select Ground When this ability is activated, the Combat Engineers will approach the ground and take several seconds setting up a large explosive charge up next to the side of the building. They will then retreat to their previous position. A demolitions icon will appear above the planted explosives. When this icon is clicked, the explosive charge will detonate. ' Fuel Cache' * Costs . * Build time: 21 seconds Fuel Caches are built on top of Strategic Points. Once complete, the Fuel Cache increases the Fuel income of the sector by per minute. ' Munitions Cache' * Costs . * Build time: 21 seconds Munitions Caches are built on top of Strategic Points. Once complete, the Fuel Cache increases the Munitions income of the sector by per minute. Special Rifle Command * Costs * Build time: 24 seconds The Special Rifle Command enables construction of more powerful infantry and the M3A1 Scout Car. Support Weapon Kampeneya * Builds the Support Weapon Kampeneya, allowing you to call in many support weapons to augment basic infantry, like the ZiS-3 Field Gun and PM-42 82 mm Mortar. * Costs * Build time: 24 seconds The Support Weapon Kampeneya enables construction of several infantry units - primarily Weapon Teams. Tankoviy Battalion Command * Requires Special Rifle Command or Support Weapon Kampeneya * Costs * Build time: 45 seconds The Tankoviy Battalion Command enables construction of light Soviet armored units, as well as the M5A1 Half-track Mechanized Armor Kampeneya * Requires Special Rifle Command or Special Rifle Command * Costs * Build time: 40 seconds The Mechanized Armor Kampeneya enables construction of core armored vehicles, as well as the BM-13 Katyusha Rocket truck. ML-20 152mm Gun-Howitzer * Costs * Build time: 90 seconds * Only available to certain commanders The ML-20 152mm Gun-Howitzer is a stationary artillery emplacement. Abilities ' Repair' * Costs nothing * Activation: Select Target (damaged vehicle or building) * Cooldown: none The Engineers temporarily put down their rifles and don welding masks as they restore HP to any sort of Building or Vehicle. This ability, usable at any time, and costing nothing, makes a squad or two of Engineers worthwhile enough to keep for the entire game. They are vulnerable to attacks while repairing, less so at veterancy 3. Cut Wire * Requires Hazard Removal Package upgrade * Costs nothing * Activation: Select barbed wire * Duration: 4 seconds per piece The Engineers approaches a fence of barbed wire, either yours or the enemy's, and promptly cuts it down. Upgrades ' ROKS-3 Flamethrower' * Costs * Takes 20 seconds to install Equips the squad with one flamethrower, capable of quickly dealing with enemy infantry and burning buildings. However, there is a chance that the flamethrower can explode, damaging and potentially killing nearby friendly infantry. ' Hazard Removal Package' * Costs * Takes 10 seconds to install The squad loses one of their rifles as a minesweeper replaces it. Allows for the detection and removal of enemy mines, and the clipping of Razor Wire. Veterancy As a Soviet unit, Combat Engineers can gain three levels of Veterancy. Each level brings its own specific benefits, increasing the unit's combat potential and/or survivability. Accumulation Combat Engineers receives experience points for killing enemy units. Once it has accumulated a sufficient number of experience points, it will automatically advance to the next level of veterancy. Bonuses Gallery Engineer with Flamethrower.jpg|Combat Engineer with a flamethrower. Tips and hints - The Hazard Removal Package increase the repair speed by 0.3 . Thus , by having two squads of combat engineer with the same package increase the speed repair . Additionally , the level two veterancy repair will also increase the repair effectiveness combined with the Hazard Removal Package . This also applies with the pioneer squad from the Ostheer faction. - The demo charge can't be seen by players of the opposite team when they are planted behind a building or any structure . This means that the camera set in-game in most maps the demo charge can't be seen or hidden behind it unless rotating the camera aimed towards your base you will see it . Most of the players in the game doesn't bother to change the standard camera position because of it . It could be a exploit to use since the demo charge is useless when planted in plain sight and can be detected from a distance by the opponent. - SVT drop from the Soviet Airborne Commander will give a slight but certain combat effectiveness for the combat engineer . Recommended by using a group of two combat engineer , it can withstand a bit longer against most standard axis units . It will increase the veterancy speed with a significant amount of damage dealt against infantry enemy units.Category:Company of Heroes 2